


I'm here, I'm queer

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Bisexual Dean, Gen, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Dean accidentally outs himself.





	

Dean had been put on a supply run leaving Sam and Charlie in the Bunker to set up for a Netflix marathon. As he walked through the door, instead of saying ‘I’m back, we set up?’ (like he had planned…) he said “I’m here, I’m queer and I’ve got beer.”  
The reaction was rather underwhelming. Charlie held out her hand to Sam whilst still focusing on her laptop. “Pay up.”  
“Queer could mean anything Charlie,” Sam complained.  
“Um,” Dean said. “What?” Then his brain caught up with what he had said. “Fuck, no- I’m- I’m not-”  
“Gay?”  
“No I’m not gay,” Dean said.  
“Dude,” Charlie said, hearing the note of aggression in his voice. “We don’t care whatever.”  
“You literally just walked in and exclaimed that you’re queer,” Sam said. “Don’t even try to claw your way back into the closet now.”  
“But-”  
“Dean!” Charlie snapped. He shrank back from the enraged red head. “I will not let you slowly destroy yourself by living in denial, so admit it or I will paint the Impala rainbow colours.”  
Dean gulped. “Er, you might want to make that purple, pink and blue,” he said tentatively.  
“And don’t even think about telling me-” Charlie started but stopped, her tiny frame softening as what he said sank in. “Purple, pink and blue?” At Dean’s nod she turned to Sam, smacked herself in the face and said, “Sam, he just-”  
Sam’s lips were soundlessly mouthing the three words over and over. “You-” he suddenly said, then he reached for his wallet, grabbed a twenty and handed it soundlessly to Charlie.  
“Dean, before I take your brother’s money,” Charlie said. “Can you say the words please?”  
Dean seemed to be in shock at having admitted to it. “Purple, pink and blue,” he repeated. “Charlie, I’m-” he chocked on the next word. Clearing his throat he tried again, “I’m bisexual.”  
“Finally!” Charlie yelled and grabbed the twenty before pulling Dean down into a hug. “It’s about time you came to the darkside.”


End file.
